


Angular

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: "Why is this so hard?"





	Angular

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

“Why is this so hard?”

“What?”

“It’s called trigonometry, Sammy. It’s like triangles and angles and stuff.”

“You need help with triangles?”

“No – I need help with trying to figure out what a unit circle is and how the hell that’s going to help me in real life. I can’t afford to be kicked out of this school – we’re going to be here for a while and you know I get bored easily.”

“Did you take any notes?”

“Really?”

“That’s a no, then. I can’t help.”

“No, duh. Maybe you’ll be able to understand this when you get to high school.”

“Or in a few months when I run out of other books to read.”

“Okay, now be quiet – I’m trying to do my homework.”

“I thought you didn’t know how to do your triangles.”

“Shut up, Sammy.”


End file.
